


The Kiss

by ExiledDuke (PersonalSpin)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is nearly killed by something, Gen, M/M, Merlin spits in the face of danger, So business as usual, Uther is an arsehole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonalSpin/pseuds/ExiledDuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes, but don’t you think it reflects badly on Camelot and particularly on me that you’ve gotten nothing after saving the crown prince from death? Repeatedly?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was written almost two years ago and is probably in desperate need of a clean-up, but today is not that day, nor ever. I'm throwing it up here while I'm uploading everything else and before I think better of it.

Merlin had been there the entire time, Prince Arthur thought idly as he watched the servant boy rush from one end of the room to the other, nervously cleaning; he would start to polish his armour, or pick up a discarded shirt, before setting it down and scuttling across the room to straighten his wardrobe. Almost since he had been employed at the castle, Merlin had insinuated himself into every aspect of the crown prince’s life, so quietly and easily that he hadn’t even noticed until last week, and Arthur shuddered to think could have happened to him or the kingdom.  
  
The sorceress had stridden into the hall while his father had been holding court, her billowing cloak trailing the scandalised whispers of the courtiers. The king had stood up but motioned for the guards to stay as the intruder bowed low to him, her face hidden in the dark shadows of her hood. “My lord.”  
  
“Who are you?” Uther had asked.  
  
She did not remove her hood when she introduced herself, “just a peasant from one of the outlying villages, my lord. I come bearing a grievance.”  
  
“It must be very serious indeed to bring it before the court.”   
  
“It is,” she said in a low tone, and Arthur stepped forward as she raised her hand but did nothing when she simply lowered her hood and coldly regarded the king, her expression stony. “My son, the only family I had left, has been murdered. His murderer has gone without punishment. I demand justice.”  
  
“And you will have it,” the king said earnestly. “The law will be upheld so long as I am king, and his crime will not be allowed to go unpunished.”  
  
“No, it won’t be, _my lord_.” She spoke the words like an insult and her eyes flashed golden as though by an enormous hand the king was picked up and launched back into his throne. The hall seemed to explode with noise as the courtiers ran screaming and the guards rushed to meet her, but she dealt with them with a casual wave of her hand and another flash of gold that sent the armoured men hurtling into the stone walls. Arthur stood frozen, drawn sword held limp and useless in his hand as she then turned to him, her hand stretched towards him with her fingers curled like claws. “A son for a son, then, good King Uther?”  
  
She slowly drew back her hand, her face twisted with rage as she hissed something in a language Arthur didn’t understand, but at that moment Merlin, who Arthur would have sworn was hiding in a corner somewhere, useless manservant that he was, dived in front of him. There was a brilliant flash of light, and the sorceress shrieked. When Arthur cautiously uncovered his eyes, she was nowhere to be found. He saw only Merlin, sprawled inelegantly at his feet and grinning up at him somewhat sheepishly, like he was afraid the prince was about to put in the stocks for taking a spell for him.  
  
The king had of course offered Merlin any reward that was in his power to grant for saving his son and his kingdom from the vile sorceress, but the servant had looked mortified and refused to look up from his boots as he told them that it was quite alright, that he didn’t _want_ the land or riches he was offering. Uther had looked bemused but acceded to his wishes, and that was why, a week on, Merlin was fidgeting with a dust rag when Arthur was positive he wouldn’t have been there at all if it weren’t for him. This wasn't even the first time, he thought with a start, that Merlin had saved his life either. It just kept on happening, and he had the sneaking suspicion that it would keep happening too.  
  
His thoughts were returned to the present somewhat suddenly when a vambrace fell to the floor with a loud clatter that let him ignore the curse Merlin hissed.  “Merlin,” he called, and rolled his eyes when his armour was dropped again. “Merlin! Come away from that before you end up breaking something and I am forced to send you to the stocks.”  
  
“Thank you, sire," Merlin said with a sarcastic little grin. "That's very generous of you." Arthur liked to think it had been, but narrowed his eyes when Merlin all but flung the cloth down and collapsed into a chair, though he went unnoticed. He really was the worst manservant ever.  
  
“I have a question I want to ask you, and I want you to be completely honest with me.” Arthur could have rolled his eyes again at the panic that crossed his servant’s face, but he restrained himself, because this was supposed to be a serious conversation and he wouldn’t let himself be distracted. “Why didn’t you accept my father’s reward, when you saved me from that sorceress?”  
  
Merlin gave Arthur one of his grins, the one that shows all of his teeth and looked just a bit silly. “Seriously? If I started accepting rewards every time I saved your life I’d own most of Camelot by now.”   
  
“You would not!” Arthur said, but Merlin kept grinning and shrugged one shoulder in a way that clearly said he didn’t believe that in the slightest. “Now give me a serious answer, before I reconsider sending you to the stocks.”  
  
Merlin mumbled the exact same excuses now as he had then, something about being happy to be a servant, that he didn’t mind serving Camelot the only way he could, but Arthur hadn’t expected anything different and he waved them off impatiently. “Yes, but don’t you think it reflects badly on Camelot and particularly on me that you’ve gotten nothing after saving the crown prince from death? Repeatedly?”  
  
Arthur couldn’t resist the urge to roll his eyes again; of course he hadn’t. “And that’s why I’m going to have to insist you get some reward for it, even if I have to force you to accept it.”  
  
His reassurances that he really didn’t _need_ a reward were finally stemmed when Arthur strode forwards and kissed him. He dragged it out as long as he thought could get away with before Merlin regained his senses and pushed him away, and if he licked the seam of his lips as he pulled away, well, he couldn’t quite help himself. Arthur was treated to the sight of his manservant doing a remarkable impression of a fish out of water, and he couldn’t help the smirk that curled his lips then either. “There, that wasn’t so hard now, was it?"


End file.
